Light up the Sky
by No I'm Sirius
Summary: They had to give up their mortal son with only the comfort of knowing he would return to them someday. Years later found Harry alone in the aftermath of losing Sirius. During his lowest point of his life it surprised him to find out he wasn't as alone as he thought. After meeting one of his biological parents his world became more dangerous than he thought was possible.


**Light up the Sky - Chapter 1**

 **Summary: They had to give up their mortal son with only the comfort of knowing he would return to them someday. Years later found Harry alone in the aftermath of losing Sirius. During his lowest point of his life it surprised him to find out he wasn't as alone as he thought. After meeting one of his biological parents his world became more dangerous than he thought was possible.**

 **~Response to The Modern Sorcerer's Twice Blessed Challenge.~**

 **A.N.- Like my other two this is one I've been working on as well. Again expect 2,000 to 4,000 words for each chapter.**

 **Also the reason Harry is a twice blessed instead of a god will be explained LATER in the story so don't complain about it not being possible. This is fanfiction people.**

 **Sorry had to get that out of the way. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or HP.**

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

 ** _~Olympus_**

She cradled her newborn son closer to her chest as if that would stop him from ever leaving her arms. His quick little breaths the only thing heard in the otherwise quiet room. She had known from the beginning of her pregnancy she would not be able to watch her son grow there in Olympus as the prince he should have been. No, right from the start she had known her son was mortal.

It crushed and angered her to give him away. Hera didn't want the life of a demigod for her son. His scent would attract the most monsters. For he was not only a rare twice blessed, but the son of the king of gods. She ran a finger down his rosy cheek trying to calm herself from the panic of having to let her son go to mortals of all people!

Hecate had given her son magic, and it only consoled Hera a little knowing he would have another form of defense. But she had seen the wizarding world and those mortals were not worthy of her son. She couldn't bite back her jealousy of Lily Potter who was the daughter of Hecate, for she would be the one to take in her little prince. It was laughable to be envious of a mere mortal woman, but she couldn't suppress it much to her ire.

As if sensing his Mother's distress little electric blue eyes opened to gaze blearily up at Hera. She cooed to the child in her arms with a smile on her full pink lips. "Hello my little Herodotos," she said gently.

Hera hesitantly looked away from her son's face when she heard her husband enter her bedchambers. He stood tall and proud in his blue pinstriped suite, but she could see in his expression the pain he was trying so hard to hide from her.

"It is time," he said in his deep voice which reminded her always of thunder in the distance. She rose from her chair walking towards Zeus. He held his arms out for their son expertly cradling him in his muscled arms. Herodotos little fingers clutched onto his Father's beard making both of them smile.

They looked on their son knowing it would be some time before they were to ever see him again.

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

 ** _~Potter Manor_**

Lily sat with her almost one year old son on the floor as he played with his dragon stuffed animal that was charmed to fly. His giggles sounded in the room making a smile spread across her face at his delight. She still couldn't believe her luck of being able to be little Harry's Mum. It had surprised her when her own Mother had come to ask if she would be willing to take in the King and Queen of Olympus mortal son. She was honored, but mostly she was excited at the prospect of finally having a child of her own.

Her husband as it turned out was sterile and couldn't have children. They had been discussing doing a ritual calling on the help of the gods only to have Hecate come to them with the request of taking Harry in. He had been a beautiful baby, and Lily still felt bad about charming his eyes to look like her own. His electric blue eyes were special, but she knew that they needed people to think he was their own son. There were far too many people who would seek to use him if they thought he was a demigod let alone a twice blessed one. No one, with the exception of her husband, knew of her parentage either only thinking her a mere muggleborn.

"Lils, Albus just floo called." James said coming into the room smiling softly at her. His grin growing wider when Harry stretched out his little arms in the universal sign of wanting to be picked up to which her husband was only too happy to scoop him up into his arms.

Lily stood up from the floor. "Oh what did he want?"

"He didn't say only that it was urgent." He said as he nipped at the little fingers trying to grab his glasses. She hummed thinking about why the headmaster would want to speak with them that couldn't wait till the Order meeting tomorrow night.

It was a half hour later when their old headmaster came out of the fireplace in their informal sitting room. Harry was already tucked away in bed. Lily's heart clenched in fear when she saw the grave expression on the aged man's face. Once he was seated and tea had been passed out he spoke of his reason of coming to their home.

"Tonight a prophecy had been spoken regarding a child who was born at the end of July," he looked meaningfully at both of them.

"What did it say, Albus?" James asked squeezing Lily's hand comfortingly.

"The prophecy said the child would defeat Voldemort." The Potters only flinched a little at the name being said aloud.

"What was the wording exactly?" Lily didn't think it was possible for Harry to be the one spoken of in it for he was not their biological child.

"I must have your oath that you will not speak of this to anyone," Albus said. Lily looked at James seeing his determination to hear what the seer said so they both quickly swore they would not tell anyone of what they heard.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

The words were haunting and Lily felt dread well up inside her.

"Unfortunately, a Death Eater overheard the beginning of it. You both as well as the Longbottoms will need to go into hiding." He said breaking the chilling silence that settled in the room.

Lily felt tears leak out of her eyes and she didn't stop crying until James wrapped her in his strong arms later that night after the headmaster departed. "It's going to be okay, Lily."

"It's not Harry, James. We shouldn't have said we are his real parents. Maybe if we had said we adopted him then You-Know-Who wouldn't have targeted us." She cried brokenly.

"I know, but we will get through this."

It was not the least bit comforting, because Lily had a bad feeling about what was to come.

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

 ** _~Halloween / Godric's Hollow_**

Lily watched from the doorway of the living room James entertaining Harry with different color bubbles floating out of his wand. Harry was clapping and giggling not aware of the tension slowly seeping into his parents.

It had been tiring and emotionally taxing having to hide in a small cottage with only a few visitors for company. The couple was already blowing up at each other for the littlest things from having to be cooped up in a house not allowed to leave the safety of the home. The war was raging on in their world and yet they couldn't help in the effort instead they were waiting there hoping their friends would make it back to them alive and whole.

The sound of the alarm of the wards being breached went off. James grabbed Harry who began to cry thrusting his son into her arms. The panic clear on their faces, but her husband kissed her quickly on the lips and ruffled Harry's hair. "I love you," they said at the same time before James told her to run. Lily ran up the stairs into the nursery just as the front door was blown open and the sound of a duel taking place could be heard over Harry's cries.

"Harry, I love you so much baby. I'm glad I was able to be your mother." She said placing him in the crib. She waved her wand sending the furniture towards the door to block Voldemort even if it wouldn't help in the long run.

"Zeus please your son needs you!" She called looking up to the ceiling.

There was no response not even a clap of thunder, and Lily sobbed as she heard a thud from downstairs. It wasn't long before the door to the nursery and the things in front of it exploded inwards.

Voldemort stood there in his monstrous body with glowing crimson eyes honed in on her own verdant eyes. "Stand aside and I will let you live." He offered smoothly as if Lily would give up her son to save herself. She would never do that though. Harry was worth so much more and Lily would gladly give up her own life so that he could live.

"No please not Harry."

"Stand aside silly girl."

"Please take me instead, but not my son."

"Very well I shall kill you and your son. Avada Kedavra!"

Lily closed her eyes for the final time.

If anyone part of the world Harry was born into was there they would have seen a brilliant light shining as bright as lightning surround the babe in the crib. Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort was not part of such a world so he missed the protective shield around the child he was there to kill. Once more the bright green flash of the killing curse flew across the room only to hit the shield and reflect back at the castor.

Voldemort only had time to scream before his soul was ripped from his body. A piece of it tried to latch onto the toddler only to be destroyed by the crackle of the shield. Harry who was born as Herodotos and the son of Zeus now had the mark of his father in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

The light faded from sight just as the sound of a motorcycle was heard in the distance.

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

 **~June 1996**

Light shone on his tired body making emerald eyes pop open in surprise. He fell asleep in the dorms so the sun should not be so bright it was as if he were outside. He exhaled a sharp breath as he looked around where he was at. He was in the most beautiful rose garden he had ever seen. The smell wasn't overwhelming even if there seemed to be hundreds of different colored roses. It was just enough to bring a rare true smile to his face.

Standing up from where he had been lying on the cobbled stone path he walked towards the center of the garden where a fountain made of marble was. As he got closer he could see a dense fog surrounding it even though the sun was still shining brightly on the area. The moment he stepped into the main circle housing the fountain was when he realized his wasn't as alone as he first thought.

There sitting by the clear sparkling water was a woman with otherworldly and ethereal looks. He knew of no one who could be as stunning as the being in front of him. Her long ebony tresses flowed down to the middle of her back contrasting nicely with the simple white dress she wore. What held his attention was her doe like brown eyes that had a motherly warmth to them as she watched him approach. His chest ached at this since all he ever wanted was to have a mother, but he knew it was not possible. Harry decided he would enjoy this dream while it lasted. It couldn't be anything but a dream for no place could ever be so perfect.

"Hello Herodotos," her honey like voice washed over him making Harry feel warmed and loved in just the simple greeting. "Come sit with me." She patted the spot next to her. Hesitantly he sat on the edge of the fountain with her.

"What did you call me? And who are you?" He asked in confusion. The dream he felt more real as if he were actually there. It wasn't anything like he had dreamed of before including the visions he had from Voldemort. Quickly he pushed those thoughts out of his mind so he wouldn't feel the inevitable guilt crush him under its weight.

"Ah yes the mortal, Lily, called you Harry," she shook her head in clear irritation. "You were born Herodotos and that is what the name we gave you upon your birth."

"I don't understand." Everything the woman said was just confusing him more.

"I shall start from the beginning," she said patting his hand. But she didn't release her hold on him instead keeping his hand in her soft one gently holding his. A smile touched her lips as she looked at him. "The story starts over fifteen years ago when I found out I was pregnant with you."

"How could I be born to you when Lily is my mother unless I was adopted?" Harry asked looking away over to the colorful garden around them.

"Yes you were adopted, but you are not a god. That's right you were born to a Greek god and goddess." She added the last part at Harry's expression of realization. "You are a twice blessed demigod, Herodotos. The son of two godly parents."

"I don't know if I really believe this. Am I dreaming?"

"You are dreaming, but this is also very real. You are my son that is the truth." Her brown eyes warmed as she ran a hand through his thick black hair.

"Who are you?" Harry asked unconsciously leaning into her motherly touch.

"I cannot answer this for you will need to go to Camp Half-Blood first. You will only know our identities when your father and I claim you."

"Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes it is a place where demigods will be safe from the monsters and train to protect themselves."

"There are monsters?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately they will be most attracted to your scent because of your status as a twice blessed."

"Great," Harry sighed miserably. Even in the world of gods and demigods he was still a danger magnet. "So this camp I will have to go to it?"

"Of course, it will be the safest place for you not to mention it will get you out of that miserable world of wizards. They have not been completely honest with you, my son."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned. He knew the wizarding world was a dark place right now. Sirius' death made the war a whole lot more real, but his er… Mother made out like he had been betrayed.

The fog that had been swirling at their feet slowly started to climb upwards.

"We don't have much more time, Herodotos." His… Mum said looking down at the thick fog crawling up their bodies. It was at their knees now. "You will find everything you need in your trunk. Go to the camp and be safe, my son."

He felt her hand squeeze his before the fog completely engulfed his body, and he was swept away from the rose garden. He slept dreamlessly for the rest of the night.

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

"Reducio," he said the charm watching the trunk shrink. He stuffed it into his pocket and threw on his invisibility cloak. His wand now strapped into the holster on his arm that he had found in a box from his Mother. The very moment he awoke and no one was around he had opened his trunk to find a box made out of gold stored away in it. It had a portkey that was set to go off at 2:00 pm which was why he had to leave now as it was about forty minutes till it was to take him away.

There had also been an item that at first he didn't understand why his Mother would give it to him until he read a letter which she explained what it was. The object was a simple chain bracelet that fit perfectly around his wrist. She had told to him to always wear it for it would protect him in times of need. He figured it was a weapon of some sort though how it worked was beyond his understanding. So he put it on his right wrist and his wand strapped to his left forearm. Harry couldn't be any more thankful that he could use both hands with his wand. Ambidexterity was very handed after all so he was able to push his magic into both of his hands.

Harry walked slowly down the stairs and into the common room not wanting to be heard by others to give him away. The invisibility cloak hid him from their sight, but it didn't mask any noises he made. He was just passing the sofa not wanting to say goodbye to his friends, because how could he look at them when he got them injured during the Battle of the Ministry.

Ron and Ginny were sitting by the fire on the arm chairs across from each other. What made him stop walking was the conversation they were having.

"When do you think Dumbledore will get the marriage contract ready for Harry and me?" Ginny asked her eyes alight with excitement.

"I don't know," her brother answered, "I just want to make sure he gets me onto a professional quidditch team since I made friends with Harry which is what he wanted."

"Mrs. Potter has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Ginny mused aloud.

Harry felt a white hot fury race through his veins and he left trying to get stifle the urge to curse them. If he did then he wouldn't be able to follow through with his escape plan. He knew that the headmaster would do anything to keep him locked away at his hated relatives. He had done a lot of thinking of the behavior of others around him and he was not happy with all that he finally realized.

The only good thing that's ever happened to him was meeting his mother even if he didn't know who she was. Even the brief moment he had spent with her had soothed something that had ached inside his chest for the longest time. He wondered what his father was like and who exactly he was. But he knew eventually he would find out at least he hoped so.

He headed towards the one eyed witch hidden passageway knowing it would take him to Honeydukes where he would get into Hogsmeade. From there he would be starting his new life as a twice blessed demigod once the portkey took him away.

All he could do was look forward to the future and forget about the past.

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

 **Should I continue?**


End file.
